User talk:BobTheDoctor27
bso1 guy hi Picture I used it from Jollun's user page. I thought it was a cool pic. thanks Thanks. I'm still learning wiki etiquette so I appreciate it when someone gives me constructive correction. Thanks again! ackar's head pic what for? sure sure I will be your friend thank you for asking will you join my club the order of the makutaverse P.S. I remember you from bioniclepedia do you want a sig I have just learned how to make talk text (speech bubble) sig and was wondering if you want a sig it doesn't have to be talk text it can be just your name with different colors or a picture of something. [[User:biogecko|'Bio']] [[User Talk:biogecko|'Gecko']] 15:49, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Contest Pure awmesoness Hey guy, I like your mocs. Especifically Dorak and Scotar. Do you want to join the Living Order? Gequ Sure, as long as you give me credit as his original creator.Also, I'm going to change his look. Nice Hey Enter if you are interested. Your entry Your entry has won a place in my contest!!!!!!!!!! It's second place! If you don't mind or if you don't have a name I will name him Acros. He will be appearing in the hunt and in war of darkness. He will also be appearing in legends of the hand of death. Changing my articles Why are you changing my articles? Vagra Nui Tales 17:49, 12 July 2009 (UTC) In the archives of my Tanma page and my Solek page, I found a change you made. It was about the Deserts of Death universe. Vagra Nui Tales 11:44, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Well, there is a rule here that you may not change the pages of others. It is a better idea to make up your own page with your name behind it, just as I did with Solek Vagra Nui Tales 12:13, 13 July 2009 (UTC) I`ve got an offer for you. You may give my pages your Deserts of Death info, if you put in its trivia section that Deserts of Death is your universe, not mine. Vagra Nui Tales 12:21, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Please dont get mad now, but it is already my version of the article. It does not even contain canon info, it is all about my own imagination. Vagra Nui Tales 12:33, 13 July 2009 (UTC) I get your point, but I am still making the same offer, just because I want that people know the difference between our different storylines, and that Deserts of Death is your story, not mine. Vagra Nui Tales 12:56, 13 July 2009 (UTC) I think you dont get my offer, So i explain it. You are free to edit the Toa Horva pages, as long as you put your name plus the name of you universe in its trivia section, I will do the same with my name plus storyline. In that way people know that my story is about Vultraz and Tiranox, and yours about Deserts of Death. Vagra Nui Tales 13:08, 13 July 2009 (UTC) But the problem is that you haven`t put your name and storyline in the trivia, what I have suggested now. I`m gonna undo my changes to the alternate universes, plus put our names in the trivia, and you can do the same to my Photok page, if it is finished. Vagra Nui Tales 13:18, 13 July 2009 (UTC) No, But I mean that I put our names in the Trivia and your Deserts of Death in the Alternate universes. Look at the page, and you see that it is just at the same place as you placed it at the first time. Vagra Nui Tales 13:27, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Um, sorry to bother you, but he's deleted all your info from the page. --[[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] 14:10, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Huh, well, I see you remade it. My Photok page has been finished, you can put Deserts of Death over there too, as long as you put our names in trivia, just as i did with Tanma. Vagra Nui Tales 15:27, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Why we can`t just stop this discussion and talk about mocs? Vagra Nui Tales 07:05, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Does the your gali MOC have a name? Hi Hey, do you also hava an account here? (that was an retorical question, if you wouldn't have an account, then I couldn't talk to you), Nice! I'm currently working on a story, its gonna be HUGE, and had over fourty Moc's so I tought, lets make a story of it, they're all included, but poorly, the story hasn't got any connection to another fanon story, but it fits in the canon Bionicle story. Oh, and I found out that the Skrall shields may repesent a map of the Maze Valley. for now, bye! 18:33, 16 July 2009 (UTC)